True love at first flight
by FaximumRideRox
Summary: This is going to be a story about Max and the flock trying to live a normal life.the world has already been saved and the 5th book didnt IS rated T for safety so yah read thanks OH AND DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANYTHING RELATED
1. Major slip up

A/N Hey guys this is my first story so be nice but constructive criticism is welcome thank by

Hey it's me Max and guess what we finally defeated Itex. So were going to try for that whole normal thing not sure how that's going to work. We're going to be living with my mom (oh I love saying that) and Ella in a huge house and when I say huge I mean it. Tomorrow we are starting school much to my dismay.

The whole flock is watching some movie called speed its awesome so action packed totally one of my favorite movies ever I'm having such a good time.

"I'm going to go make popcorn anybody want some" I yelled everybody raised their hands.

"Ok" I yelled back I got up walking over to the kitchen and put the popcorn in I walked back to the flock the second I sit down I hear the fire alarm go off.

"What the heck" I practically screamed. The fire alarms didn't tell you were the fires well that's stupid.

Iggy asks "who was making the popcorn"

"Me" I reply

"Oh crap" he yells "please let it be salvageable please"

"Huh" I ask confused while everyone runs to the kitchen to see the microwave on fire

"Oops" I say while Fang grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire

"Sorry" I say while everyone glares at me

Ella walks in at that very moment "ooh" she says "moms going to kill you"

"she is not going to know is she" I say sweetly "it's not like she will know if she just walks in it only made the microwave black it didn't hurt anything."

"Whatever" she replies. Of course the voice decides to pop in at that second.

"Just admit you love Fang" it says "it will make your life easier".

"Shut-up" I say of course it doesn't when I want it to.

"Not until you admit you love Fang"

"Ok I love Fang" I reply in my head or that's what I thought.

I look up to see everyone staring at me "did I just say that out loud" I whisper.

Everyone nods their heads.

Oh (enter a swear word of your choice here) then I run to my bedroom tears streaming down my face then I slam the door.

I hear a light nock on the door; Fang "go away" my silent whimpers erupted into loud sobs.

"Please" I beg but probably couldn't be understood because of the shakiness of my voice. The door silently opened and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

I fell asleep crying into Fangs shoulder. And ever so quietly I thought I had imagined it I heard Fang say "I love you too."


	2. shivering

Fang pov

I watched Max slowly fall asleep and I whispered "I love you too." She'd never know this but I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. I was amazed she had said that but the important part was did she mean it?

I slowly bent down and kissed her forehead then walked out of her room.

(a/n I think it's probably how you spell it sorry  wow that was weird ha-ha can you tell I'm weird if not your crazy but I'm crazier ha-ha [cackles evilly} back to the story)

"Yah" I said "she just has a lot on her mind."

"Ok ill be off cause we need a lot more food" dr.M said

"Bye" I chuckled

Max pov

I woke up freezing and realized I had brought my blanket to Fangs room last night cause I had a nightmare.

I shivered at the thought. I looked at the clock and saw it was 5:00 in the morning.

I made my way to Fangs room which was right next to mine.

I opened the door hoping to not disturb Fang. As I looked I saw I had no such luck I saw Fang looking around I think doing a 360 when he saw me I swear I saw him relax.

"Watcha need" he asked.

When he saw me shivering he nodded over to where my blanket was.

"Thanks" I said and walked over to it when I looked up to it he was so close our lips met.

I wish it had never ended but when it did it was not an uncomfortable silence.

This time when Fang said it I knew I wasn't hallucinating "I love you " 3 came out of his mouth and I didn't even hesitate I said "I love you too."

Then we went back to 'making out'.


	3. AN

Hey everybody don't kill me this isn't an actual chappy I am so sorry but I had to put an author note in because I keep forgetting in the actual chappys sorry  ok for all you lovely readers reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy inside so thanks if you review ok um so I think I'm going to make this a long story a long story I mean more than 5 chappys so this really not going to be just 2 chappys but if you want you could think of the last 2 chappys as a 2 shot or the first chappy as a 1 shot (not sure how that would work out just putting it out there) any who so uh the reason I update so slow is because of my stupid teachers so much homework so if you can convince them to stop giving me homework than ill update sooner oh and if you wanna contact me just pm me oh one last thing I may read your guys stories and if I don't review sorry my computer won't let me okey dokey I think that covers it all tuning out ( I had to put that there sorry )

_FaximumRideRox ()


End file.
